my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Fishing Quay
__TOC__ Fishing Quay & Fish Fishing Quays require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Fishing Quays should be placed close to all(or majority) of Fishing Points on the map. They prefer grass, trees & ore, dislikes rocky areas & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Each Quay has but one Deliveryman and there is limited Storage available(1 tray not displayed in graphics). The Quays should be within 20 road tiles of a Storage facility 'Accepting' Fish(Mill or Warehouse). It is common to have a Disconnected Industrial Block with all the Quays and an Accepting Warehouse for Fish. The Mills would be set to 'Get' Fish, extra storage space should be assigned(12or16loads). Clay Pits, Kilns and Bronzeware Makers are sometimes placed in this Disconnected Industrial Block. The Block should NOT have a connecting roadway to the rest of the City. Distribution info Fish production is normally transferred to Mills via 'getting' because of the lack of Quay storage and Deliveryman workload. If it is desired to Sell Fish place the Trade Facility in the disconnected Industrial Block or micromanage a Warehouse. Micromanaging a Warehouse: When the Trade facility has NO Fish stored, set a Warehouse to 'Get' Fish until both Getters are spawned. Set the Warehouse back to 'Not Accepting' Fish. When the Warehouse Getters return with the Fish they will eventually head to the 'connected' Trade facility Selling Fish. Employment info Fishing Quays may be turned off(unadvised) by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Their is no advantage in shifting employment, but sometimes there is an overabundance of fish due to overbuilding. There may be a time when population expands that they may be needed, again. When a Quay is turned off the Fishing Raft is vaporized and will require several days to be regenerated again and be prepped for a fishing trip. Do NOT micromanage Quays for employment purposes. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Fishing Quay graphics in the City View Map area. General information is contained here. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. Fishing Raft The Fishing Raft is a walker that is restricted to Waterways. Fishing Rafts tend to pick a nearby Fishing Point most(not always) of the time. The closer the Fishing Points used the quicker he will be able to return to the Quay. The Raft will fish for about 7 days per trip and require 14 days at the Quay to unload and prepare for the next fishing trip. 15 Fish/year is the maximum expected for a Quay "on top" of all Fishing Points. Realistically, 12 per year can be expected in great situations. The travel time of Rafts lower the expected annual yield. Use the Speed chart in the Infobox to calculate expected travel time delays of Rafts. When a Quay is turned off the Raft is vaporized and will require several days to be regenerated again and be prepped for a fishing trip. Do NOT micromanage Quays for employment purposes. Fishing Point Fishing Points are a Resource that can be exploited by Fishing Rafts. 8 points may be available if Water of sufficient depth is available. The Raw Material are the half dead fish which get gutted and 'preserved' enough for storage and trade. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Food Structures Category:Emperor Food Types‎ Category:Emperor Resource&RawMaterial Category:Emperor Agriculture Walkers